Curtain Call
Curtain Call is the 18th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Plot While the Brawlers help the Neathians rebuild Jake has an argument with Dan saying that they should keep pressing the attack on the Gundalians now that they have the advantage. When Dan and Marucho argue that they should help rebuild Jake runs off into the forest followed by Fabia. Meanwhile Jesse fears that he will eventually suffer the same fate as Sid and Lena and escapes from his prison to Neathia. He is eventually approached by Ren who has been sent to collect him. They eventually run into Jake and Fabia and a battle ensues. Jake and Fabia defeat the Gundalians and Jesse willingly returns to Gundalia with Ren having had one final battle. Kazarina and Stoica prepare to punish Jesse for his escape and lose to the Brawlers while Ren attempts to spare Jesse by saying he was much a part of the battle as Jesse was. Plitheon suddenly speaks out and begs to be separated from Jesse something that surprises Jesse. However Lumagrowl and Lythirus attack Plitheon for turning on his master. Jesse forgives Plitheon saying that co-stars often have friction between them but Plitheon insists he means what he said as he slowly fades away and Jesse is disposed of. While Kazarina and Stoica are walking through the hall Nurzak appears and tells them that although they can trick the others of their true intentions he can see them for what they really are. Featured Brawls Fabia Sheen & Jake Vallory Vs Ren Krawler & Jesse Glenn 'Round 1' * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jesse throws his Gate Card and Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Coredem and Aranaut's Power Levels combined in the beginning of the battle. (Total: 1800 Gs) Jesse opens his Gate Card (Ventus Reactor) to increase Plitheon's power. (Plitheon: 900 - 1200 Gs) Jesse then activates the ability Fly Slasher. (Plitheon: 1200 - 1600 Gs) Jesse then follows it with a Consecutive Ability: Hyper Verde plus Fly Destroyer. (Plitheon: 1600 - 1900 Gs) (Aranaut & Coredem: 1800 - 1500 - 1100 Gs) Jesse sends out his Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear and equips it to Plitheon. (Plitheon: 1900 - 2000 Gs) Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem's Power: 500 - 600 Gs) Jesse activates his Battle Gear Ability: Vilantor Gear Cyclotron. (Aranaut & Coredem: 1200 - 800 Gs) Jake backs himself up with his Battle Gear Ability: Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster. (Aranaut & Coredem: 800 - 1200 Gs) (Plitheon: 2000 - 1600 Gs) Plitheon surpases the crossfire and takes out both Aranaut and Coredem. * Fabia Life Force: 60% * Jake Life Force: 60% Ren & Jesse win this round 'Round 2' * Fabia Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Jake Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jake throws his Gate Card and Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Coredem and Aranaut's Power Levels combined in the beggining of the battle. (Total: 1800 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Ghost Storm. (Plitheon: 900 - 1300 Gs) Jake actvates the ability Crush Arrow. (Aranaut & Coredem: 1800 - 2200 Gs) (Plitheon: 1300 - 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Linehalt combines his Power Level with Plitheon's. (Total: 1800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Vector Fist. (Aranaut: 900 - 1300 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Saber. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Ren then activates his Fusion Ability Twist Bow. (Aranaut & Coredem: 2300 - 1900 Gs) Jake opens his Gate Card (Silent Hanger). Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 1100 - 1200 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Javelin. (Linehalt & Plitheon: 1800 - 2200 Gs) (Aranaut & Coredem: 2000 - 1200 Gs) Jake activates his Battle Gear Ability: Rock Hammer Battle Element. (Aranaut & Coredem: 1200 - 1700 Gs) (Linehalt & Plitheon: 2200 - 1700 - 1200 Gs) Coredem smashes both Plitheon and Linehalt knocking them both out. * Ren Life Force: 50% * Jesse Life Force: 50% Fabia & Jake win this round 'Round 3' * Fabia Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Jake Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Ren Life Force: 250 Points (50%) * Jesse Life Force: 250 Points (50%) Battle Ren throws his Gate Card and Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem.(Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Linehalt and Plitheon's Power Levels are combined. (Total: 1800 Gs) Aranaut and Coredem's Power Levels are combined. (Total: 1800 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Life Eater. (Arnaut: 900 - 750 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 750 Gs) (Total: 1500 Gs) Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt IN Power: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Total: 2200 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Light Wave to nullify all of the opponent's abilities. (Aranaut & Coredem: 1500 - 1800 Gs) (Linehalt & Plitheon: 2200 - 1800 Gs) Ren attempts to counter by opening his Gate Card (Ring Zero) to nullify the opponent's abilites but Jake activates the ability Change Exia to flip the effect to Linehalt and Plitheon. Fabia activates the ability Aurora Impact. (Linehalt & Plitheon: 1800 - 1000 Gs) Aranaut attacks Plitheon and Linehalt wiping them both out. * Ren Life Force: 0 * Jesse Life Force: 0 Fabia & Jake Win Bakugan Debuts None Bakugan Seen *Aranaut *Coredem *Lumino Dragonoid *Hawktor *Akwimos *Linehalt *Plitheon *Lythirus *Lumagrowl Trivia *When Jesse was disposed of, his book is revealed to have blank pages which was odd because before he got disposed of the book had writing inside it. Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders